IS THIS LOVE?
by cherry'n'berry
Summary: Hinata has heard that Naruto loves strong e trains everyday hoping that maybe he'll learn to love her back. But Kiba comes along and changes EVERYTHING! WHO WILL HINATA CHOOSE? MORE IMPORTANTLY WHO DOES HINATA LOVE? KIBAHINA OR NARUHINA WHICH WILL IT BE? READ ON TO FIND OUT!


Author's note: Well…its summer vacation and I have nothing to do…soooooooo I decided to write a KibaHina story.

_**-1-**_

_**Hinata needed to get stronger. Not only for herself, but for the man she truly admired. 'Naruto' She thought '…everything I'm doing is for you.' Hinata continued to bash the tree she was practicing on until her hands were red and dripping with blood. She wanted to continue her training, but if her comrades, Kiba and Shino, saw her all battered up everything she had worked so hard to accomplish would be over in a single second. She sighed and took out the bandages she needed to cover up her injuries. Hinata sighed once more as she packed her stuff and headed to the Hyuuga Estate. Once again, Hinata arrived home way past her curfew. She silently pushed aside the screen door and gasped. There standing just a couple of inches away from her was none other than Naruto himself. She stood there shocked and utterly speechless. 'W-what was N-naruto doing…HERE?' Naruto gave her a crooked smile and stepped forward. **_

"_**N-Naruto why a-are you here?" She squeaked.**_

"_**If I tell you why I'm here, will you tell me what you were doing out in the woods earlier?" He replied with a hint of curiosity in his tone. He took another step forward and that's when he noticed her bandaged hands. He reached out and took one of her arms. He slowly turned it around and unbandaged it carefully. What he saw before him brought tears to his eyes. Hinata noticed this and quickly bandaged her hand again and stepped back. Naruto looked up to see Hinata leaving and started chasing after her. **_

"_**Hinata WAIIITTTTT!'' He yelled after her. Hinata stopped for a second and reconsidered waiting for him, but she simply shook her head and continued running. She only took a few steps before she bumped into something that felt like a wall.**_

"_**Dumb walls," she muttered angrily.**_

"_**Umm…Hinata I'm not a wall." said a husky voice that could only belong to Naruto. She quickly turned to run again, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms enveloping her. She blushed and said,**_

"_**NARUTTTOOOO why are you hugging me?" He stepped back and looked confused. **_

"_**Naruto? Where's Naruto?" He asked while looking around.**_

"_**HAHAHA! Very FUNNY!" She said sarcastically. He still had that confused look on his face and she sighed. How could she like someone so childish?**_

_**Naruto's expression turned serious and asked once more, "Where's Naruto,Hinata? I'mSerious I don't see him." Hinata grabbed his hand and mumbled something about how some people were just born idiots and led him into her home. Once inside, Hinata pushed him into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He was shocked at the image that was reflected before him. 'How could I have not noticed this before' He chuckled and undid the genjutsu. Hinata looked alarm as she saw who replaced Naruto.**_

"_**K-k-kiba?" She asked confused, "IT was YOU all along?" He gave her a nervous mile and laughed once more .**_

"_**I remember now!I was training earlier in the forest with Naruto and he challenged me to transform into him and I forgot to undo the transformation." Hinata just eyed him curiously. 'sureee' she thought. **_

"_**Is that why you asked me what I was doing earlier in the forest? And why were you crying earlier when you saw my hand?"**_

_**Kiba blushed and whispered, "I had followed you into the forest and thought 'hey I should surprise Hinata' si I transformed into Naruto and here we are now. And the reason why I was crying earlier was because seeing you injured makes my heart break." A single tear ran down his left eye. He raised his face to see that tears were also forming in the corners of Hinata's wide lavendar eyes. She couldn't understand the overwhelming emotions she felt inside. Her heart was beating and her stomach felt funny as if a million butterflies were flapping around. This feeling. She knew this feeling. It was the same feeling she got around Naruto. She looked at Kiba's chocalote-brown and asked herself "Am I in LOVE with Kiba Inuzuka?'**_

_**TBC…**_

_**Author's note: Man that chapter was looooonnnngggg! Its already 8:30 pm and I still need to take a shower! (I stink…EWWWW!) Pls Pls Pls review and enjoy this story! ^_^**_


End file.
